Lt Hawkeye Will You
by Urzu7Angel
Summary: Those word came out of Colonel Roy Mustang's mouth...Those words will change everything between roy and riza...


Guys listen up!!!this might have happen after my winryXEd story!!!So YEAH!!!GO ROY!!!BE STRONG!!!

* * *

"Let's see whats my schedule….uuummm…WHAT!!!!" Roy screemed

"Whats wrong Colonel?" Riza asked

"It's…its nothing…"

"Wow I cannot believe that today was Riza's birthday… I never knew that today of all days was her birthday… this is so scary… what will happen to me f I don't give her a present or at least didn't know her birthday…NOOOO!!!I cannot allow this to happen" Roy thought

"Say uuumm, Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye, if your free tonight, do you want to go to dinner with me" Roy asked

"What…"

Riza blushed, her face was almost completely red. She's too nervous to answer but she has to answer.

"I said…"

"I heard you, the question is why are you asking me this…"

"Dam…what should I say uummm let see…"he thought

"Well theres something I want to talk to you about so is that ok?"

"Ok…" she answered

"Man that was too close…"Roy thought

"So Roy, you and Hawkeye are a couple…" Havoc said

"Hmp what makes you said that…"

"Cause Winry is talking to her right know talking about you…"

"FullMetal, what are you doing here???"

"Al, Winry, and I are having dinner, so we've decided to come over here to check on you guys" Ed said

"So that's true?" Asked Al

"Whats true?"

"You and having dinner???"

"NOW LEAVE!!!!"Shouted Roy

"OOOOKKK!!!"Said Al

"Winry lets go, I'm not sure I'm ready to be killed yet, to be killed by Colonel Jackass!!!"

"Why did we run away?" Winry asked

"Because we're going to see if their date is going to be fine" Ed answered

"Brother…You're making that scary smirk again…Its scary brother!!!"Al said

"Ok guys!!!Operation…GET HAWKEYE AND MUSTANG TOGETHER IS COMNMENCING!!!"Ed shouted

"Right!!!"Al and Winry response

"So heres the plan…"

MEANWHILE…

"Oh , you've come, theres something I want to talk to you about…"Said Roy

"Sir…"Riza response

"Drop the titles, it's ok just call me Roy, ok…" Roy said

"Yes s--, Roy…"Riza response

"Come on, sit down…" Roy said

"Ok…"

"Well this isn't going well…"Ed whispered to Winry

"Wheres Al?" Winry asked

"I sort of change his appearances by alchemy so his voice and looks would look very different and he's going to tell us everything but we should look every 10 minutes to see whats happening" Answered Ed

Ten Minutes later…

"Man nothing's happening yet"

"Maybe we should check every 20 minutes…" Winry said

"Your right…"Ed replied

"So Winry, you haven't notice…"

"About what…"Winry asked

"That I asked you to come here for something very important…"He answered

"Is..is he going to propose to me…no way, I mean he's Ed… he's not that strong, yet…" Winry thought

"That I…"

"Yea…"

"That I want to show you how will react if Roy forgets her birthday" Ed continued

Winry gave a light sigh and thought "Typical Ed… I knew that that was gonna happen…"

So now let get back to Roy and Riza

"Lt. Colonel Hawkeye, Happy Birthday…"Said Roy

"Roy…Thank you..."She replied with great happiness

"I never seen her like this, she looks rather sweet, and beautiful' Roy thought

"Umm, Roy I wanted to tell you something…"

"Roy I…I love you…" She told him

"Riza theres something I want to tell you, and I know this isn't the world's best gift but…I…"

"I want you to marry me Hawkeye, so…Will you be my wife…?"He asked

"Roy I...I'm not sure what to say…"

"All I need is an answer" Roy replied

"Ye….Yes…Yes I will Roy" She said

Her face was cover with tears, tears of joy, who could ever knew she thought, that love could be found on her own birthday.

"AAWW You guys congratulation!!!We wish the best for you!!!"Shouted Ed, Winry, and Al

"Did you guys listen to everything we say?"

"It doesn't matter you guys!!!You are together right!!!"Said Winry

"That's right we are, aren't we, Riza…"

"Yes" She replied…

"Love could be found anywhere, but it might be a mystery whom will be your soul mate, but now you've guys found each other, and now you guys are together, that's all that matters…" Said Al

"So I'll send out wedding invitations!!!"

"I'll help out to!!!"

"ME TOO!!!

"Thank you everybody, thank you for your help..."

* * *

Isn't that nice...

Ed:NO IS NOT!!!YOU NBEVER TELL US WHAT HAPPEN AFTER I.....

Aww ed...isn't tat nice how she kissed you...

Winry:I DIDN"T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING AT THAT TIME!!!IT FEELS LIKE MY EMOTIONS ARE GOING LOSE!!!

well winry u acually love ed because in brotherhood u said(BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH)

Roy:hey thx about that...but it was sort of scary...but THERE WILL BE AN EPILOUGE BETWEEN WINRY,ED,RiZA, and I STORY RIGHT!!!

yeah...me an Al are check it right al!!

Al:Right this is gonna be great...

Riza:I wonder what will happen next..so stay tuned!!!

Ed:WHY ARE U STEALING MY LINE!!!

Roy:Put--put th-put the gun down please....

STAY TUNED EVERYONE!!

Ed,Roy:THAT WAS OUR LINE!!!

SHUT UP!!!!!


End file.
